Last star
by Echo Destynee
Summary: Lance and Kitty are done. Kitty and Remy are off and on. A road trip with Rogue makes Kitty decide between them.
1. Default Chapter

Hello. This is my first x-men evolution fic and I wasn't going to post it but my sister read it and loved it so for her I posted it. (I hope it's as good as she said) Well anyway enjoy! (P.s I don't own anything so don't sue me if you do)  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
"You can't hide in there forever, suga. Damnit Kitty at least let me in it's my room too!"  
  
Rogue had been standing outside the door for an hour waiting for Kitty to let her in.  
  
Poor girl Ah'd want to be alone to, but ah'm not sleeping on the couch again.  
  
"Kitty come on. Ah'm tired and ah want to sleep in an actual bed tonight."  
  
Frustrated she turned away only to see Remy LeBeau standing behind her grinning.  
  
"Cherie I will be more than happy to share mine."  
  
Rogue just shook her head and returned to knocking on the door.  
  
Damn Cajun  
  
"Ah think it would be better for both of us if you just help me get this door open."  
  
Remy shrugged and walked up to the door and tapped softly.  
  
"Mademoiselle? Kitty? Why don' you come out here so gambit can help you forget that boy?"  
  
Rogue glared at him.  
  
Kitty opened the door and looked up at Remy defiantly.  
  
"This has nothing to do with lance!"  
  
Rogue gave a small smile because she knew what had happened the day before.  
  
"Kitty come on Scott's gonna leave without us!"  
  
It was Friday and school had been out for five minutes and Scott left precisely seven minutes after the bell.  
  
"Rogue, he said he'd be here so we can't just leave."  
  
Rogue sighed and then spotted Lance. "Here comes lover boy!"  
  
Kitty's worried expression instantly faded and was replaced by a huge grin.  
  
She ran up to Lance and hugged him.  
  
To hers and Rogue's amazement he pushed her away.  
  
"Pryde we have to talk."  
  
An alarm went off in Rogue's head; Lance hadn't called Kitty that in a long time.  
  
"Uh ok sure. What's on your mind?"  
  
Lance nervously looked at his shoes.  
  
"Well.I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
Kitty didn't cry like Rogue had thought she would her smile only disappeared as she nodded.  
  
She looked up at him and with an almost steady voice asked. "Why?"  
  
"Kitty I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Is there someone else?"  
  
Lance sighed heavily. "Kitty don't do this."  
  
"Is there?"  
  
"It doesn't matter; Tabitha had nothing to do with this." Kitty merely laughed and walked away.  
  
Thanks to Lance they had to walk all the way back to the institute.  
  
When they finally did arrive everyone else was on their way out.  
  
Jean on a date with Duncan, Scott to his car to cool off, Logan to the bar and so on and so forth.  
  
Kitty and Rogue went upstairs to their room.  
  
"Rogue if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a little while." "Sure sug."  
  
"Mr. LeBeau, would you kindly get off my bed?"  
  
Rogue was quickly brought back to the present. "What?"  
  
She walked into her room only to find Remy sprawled across Kitty's bed with Kitty sitting on his stomach.  
  
"If you won't get off I'll have to torture you."  
  
Rogue laughed at the little pang of jealousy she had felt a second before.  
  
Remy and Kitty had become close in the past few weeks so the affection they showed each other was nothing unusual.  
  
"Please don't! It would be horrible to have a beautiful young girl 'torture' me, but please whatever you do don't get the whip and handcuffs. I don't think I could take it."  
  
He laughed at Kitty's attempt to look horrified.  
  
"Would you at least try and humor me? And shouldn't wait until your girlfriend is out of the room?"  
  
"Ah'm not his girlfriend!"  
  
"Why should she leave.when she can join?"  
  
Remy laughed, Kitty smacked him as she jumped off the bed, and Rogue walked out.  
  
I hope you liked it. Please R&R!!!!!!!! 


	2. the pool

Hello! You guys have no idea how happy I am!!!!!! It's my sixteenth birthday tomorrow and I got all of those wonderful reviews. Life is good! Anyway on to chapter 2! (still don't own a thing so don't ask)  
  
'I don't think we should see each other anymore'  
  
Stupid Lance. And with Boom Boom! I can't believe it!  
  
She was sitting on the edge of the pool crying.  
  
"I hate men!"  
  
"oh we're not all bad. We have our uses, No?"  
  
Kitty didn't need to look behind her, she knew who would be there.  
  
Gambit dropped his body next to her, trench coat and all.  
  
He pulled off his boots, rolled up his pants, and dropped his feet into the water.  
  
"So you finally ready for a real man?"  
  
Kitty exhaled loudly. "yea." She gazed at him meaningfully. "You know where I can find one?"  
  
" Dat was harsh petite."  
  
Kitty laughed and hugged her Cajun friend.  
  
Because he didn't return her hug she pulled away to look at Remy's face.  
  
His eyes were moving slowly up and down her body, a chill ran down her spine, he had never looked at her like that before.  
  
"Umm.Remy."  
  
Their eyes met with a heat she had never felt before.  
  
Kitty, out of embarrassment, turned away.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open when she heard a splash.  
  
Remy was now in front of Kitty chest deep in water.  
  
He was looking at her with crimson eyes their heated glance unchanged.  
  
"Remy.I need to go."  
  
She tried to get up but was pulled into the pool.  
  
Seconds later her head emerged from the water.  
  
"Remy I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Before Kitty could hit him, as she had planned, she realized the water was taller than she was.and she couldn't swim.  
  
She gave a rather girly yelp and clung to Remy's shoulders.  
  
Resting her head on Remy, Kitty began to calm down.  
  
"You know I can't swim, why did you pull me in?"  
  
"You were gonna leave and Remy wasn't finished yet."  
  
Kitty was going to ask what exactly he needed to finish but the fact that she might already know scared her.  
  
So what do ya think? (I know it was short I'm sorry) My sister loves it so I hope you did to. Time for my early birthday present. you got it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya bye 


	3. memories

Hello everybody! I'm finally updating aren't you happy? I had a kinda crappy birthday so review so I can be happy. Once again my sister loved it and I hope you will to so enjoy! (I don't own anything but these really cute pjs so you can't sue me!!!)  
  
Remy was lying on his bed his hands tucked behind his pillow.  
  
Kurt sat on his own bed watching the Cajun curiously. "come on you can tell the fuzzy dude!"  
  
"Go away furball."  
  
Kurt merely smiled ignoring Gambit's reproach and the pillow thrown at him.  
  
"Vat's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He laughed at his own joke but stopped when Remy abruptly sat up.  
  
" What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kurt continued to laugh. "Vell earlier I wanted to go for a swim so I teleported down there only to find you and Kitty."  
  
Remy didn't need to be reminded what had happened at the pool he had been thinking about it all night.  
  
~"Remy I don't think we should do this." Kitty's eyes showed both fear and excitement.  
  
"Do what?" his lips were only a breath away, waiting.  
  
"Remy."  
  
His gaze went slowly from her lips to her eyes and back down again.  
  
It was a question that demanded an answer.~  
  
Kitty had been walking through the garden for hours thinking about.everything.  
  
It had been a week since lance had broken up with her and only hours after the pool incident.  
  
Getting through school was hard enough lately but now she had to watch lance and Tabitha walk through the halls hand in hand.  
  
'It will get easier' is what she kept telling herself 'besides schools almost out anyway.'  
  
That thought didn't bring the feeling of happiness she had expected.  
  
It only reminded her that she would have to spend most of the summer training.and Remy would be there.  
  
All night his red eyes had haunted her thoughts and from time to time her mind would wonder to his sensuous lips.  
  
She looked at the watch clasped to her wrist it read 11:45.  
  
A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched and looked around.  
  
She suddenly realized what was hiding in the shadows infront of her.  
  
" Damn it how did I get here?"  
  
Kitty glanced at the moon's reflection in the dark water and was forced to remember the Cajun's eyes.and his mouth.  
  
~ Their lips nearly touched but Remy waited for her.  
  
Kitty instinctively pressed her lips to his.  
  
The kiss started out soft, innocent even, but Remy soon deepened it.  
  
Seconds later, as if just realizing what was happening, kitty pulled away slightly out of breath.~  
  
Kitty shivered and rubbed her arms.  
  
Not knowing if she did so because of the night chill or the thought of Remy's kiss.  
  
What did you think? I'll update soon as long as I have some motivation. (hint hint nudge nudge) well bye thanks for reading!!!!!!!! 


	4. what r we doing?

Hello. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry its taken me so long to update but I've been busy with school and family crap. So enjoy the chapter. (I don't own a thing.)  
  
Kitty glared down at the book in front of her.  
  
It was only Tuesday and she already had a three page report to write and a presentation to plan.  
  
On top of all that her life was going to hell.  
  
Lance had went out of his way to let Kitty know how happy he was with Tabitha and Remy .well.  
  
She glanced down at her watch, it was 7:35 p.m., almost time to go.  
  
Kitty closed her book and looked toward Rogue's side of the room.  
  
She was on her bed tapping her foot to the music that was blaring in her ears.  
  
Kitty sighed in relief.  
  
She'll never know I'm gone.  
  
She then phased through the desk and then the wall.  
  
She smiled when she saw that no one was in the hall.  
  
I'm getting good at this sneaking out thing.  
  
When she successfully made it outside, she giggled happily. "No one caught me that time."  
  
"Caught you doing vat?"  
  
Kitty's laughter died as she turned to see Kurt looking at her mischievously.  
  
"Umm.Hi Kurt." She smiled brightly at him hoping he would just leave her alone.  
  
She was of course disappointed.  
  
"If you keep sneaking out professor vill find out."  
  
"I'm not sneaking out! I'm.going swimming."  
  
"Really?" Kitty nodded, blushing slightly. "Vere's your towel?"  
  
"I.Dang it Kurt just leave me alone!"  
  
All the blue elf did was laugh as Kitty stormed off.  
  
Stupid Kurt. Its not like I'm doing anything wrong. Its perfectly normal to want some privacy.  
  
"Kitty."  
  
She was torn from her thoughts by a smooth voice.  
  
The sun was just beginning to set and its red glow only accented his beautiful eyes.  
  
Remy's hand clasped her own and he gently pulled her into the shadow of a large tree.  
  
They just looked at each other hungrily, as if they had been separated for days.  
  
Kitty rapped her arms around Remy's neck, pulling him down to her.  
  
"Remy we're going to get caught if we keep doing this."  
  
"We're not doing anything wrong so Remy don't know why we have to hide in da first."  
  
He tried kiss her but she backed away.  
  
"We hide because of Rogue ." Kitty glanced toward the mansion guilt written on her face.  
  
"Is dat the real reason petite? Or are you secretly waiting for Lance to come back to you and you don't want him to know about us."  
  
The anger and frustration he had felt for two weeks began to pour out of him.  
  
"Dats it isn't it?" Remy looked at Kitty's face, that was now wet with tears.  
  
"I don't know." That was not the answer he had wanted to hear.  
  
"So what are we doing?" Kitty only shrugged. "What would you call us?  
  
Friends? No friends don't kiss the way we do. Lovers? No we don't have sex and there's obviously no feelings of love. So what the hell are we doing?"  
  
Kitty's tears were now falling freely.  
  
"Remy I don't know what you want from me."  
  
"I want you!"  
  
"Then give me time." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheeks, neck and mouth. "I need you."  
  
He soon returned her kisses and he embraced her.  
  
"Kitty, Remy won't wait forever."  
  
With that he put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked away.  
  
This is by far my favorite chapter so far! What do you think? I really hope you liked it. now review! I mean please review. Until next time. 


	5. burritos

Hello my wonderful reviewers! It is now time for another chapter. I hope you like it! (still only own a pair of pjs so u can no sue)  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Lance opened his bedroom door to find Tabitha looking through his stuff.  
  
Clothes and papers were thrown everywhere and he could hardly see the floor.  
  
"Tabitha what are you doing?"  
  
She looked at him her, anger darkening her usually bright eyes. "What am I doing? I'm looking through your room. Did you know that you kept every note from Kitty and you threw all the ones from me away?"  
  
"So?"  
  
Tabitha snorted and walked passed him and out the door.  
  
"What the hells wrong with her?"  
  
It took him an hour to clean his room and when he was finally done he went to the kitchen to grab some food.  
  
But it was to late, Fred had gotten there first.  
  
"Damn it. Hey Tabitha wanna come get food with me?"  
  
She looked at him as if he were stupid.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Pietro you wanna come?"  
  
The silver haired boy smirked. "Not like I have anything better to do."  
  
Lance then saw a blue blur and then heard the car start.  
  
"Lance you comin or not?"  
  
He ran out to the car before speedy could leave with out him.  
  
"So where you wanna go?"  
  
"Don't care. Hey are you old enough to drive?"  
  
"What is age? Merely a number. How's Taco Bell sound?"  
  
"That's fine. Is it legal to let you drive?" Lance looked around for any cops.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we're here. Ok I'm gonna get 5 burritos and.Hey look who's here."  
  
Lance got out of the car ignoring Pietro.  
  
"I didn't know those two were together! He doesn't really seem like Kitty's type."  
  
Lance looked at Pietro confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"God your slow! Look behind you."  
  
Lance did as he was told and he saw a young couple kissing in front of the car next to him.  
  
The girl was defiantly Kitty but he couldn't tell who the guy was.  
  
Then red eyes looked straight at him.  
  
"Pietro lets get out of here." Lance got back into the car and waited for the silver haired boy to do the same.  
  
"Damn it Lance I wanted burritos!" Pietro slammed the door and started the car.  
  
Before they could drive off Lance looked once more at his beautiful ex- girlfriend in the embrace of another.  
  
When they pulled into the driveway of the brotherhood residence Lance kicked his door shut.  
  
"She didn't wait long."  
  
Pietro looked at him confused. "Dude you broke up with her and started going out with Tabitha all in the same night. Besides why do you care? It's just Pryde."  
  
"Yeah, just Pryde." His eyes lowered as he said this and his friend didn't fail to notice.  
  
"Lance when you broke up with Kitty that was easy, but with Tabitha.well you know why we call her Boom Boom. So be careful." Pietro had even surprised himself with the sincerity of the statement and to maintain his bad ass status he corrected himself. "I mean, if you don't watch yourself you'll get your balls blown off."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
The fact that breaking it off with Tabitha would be difficult didn't change his mind about doing it.  
  
"Might as well get it over with."  
  
Ok thank you for reading now review!!!!!!!!! Love ya bye. 


	6. surprise

Hello everybody!!!! Did you miss me? Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I think it was worth the wait. So enjoy! I remain poor and I own Nothing!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Remy pulled the key out of the ignition and smiled when he realized Kitty's arms remained tightly around him.  
  
"We should go for 'dese rides mo' often. No?"  
  
She only glared at him as she slowly got off the motorcycle.  
  
"I.I'm never.getting on that.that thing ever again!"  
  
"Why not?" Remy looked at her innocently.  
  
"It.Its not safe!"  
  
"Miss Pryde this thing, as you call it, is the safest thing 'dat you will ever have between your legs."  
  
"You.are such a pig, and that is the only thing of yours that will."  
  
Remy smiled as he jumped off the bike and stood in front of Kitty looking deeply into her blue eyes.  
  
"You were saying."  
  
Not knowing what to say she looked away.  
  
"Oh, look here comes Kurt."  
  
Stepping away from Remy she smiled at her blue friend.  
  
~Thank God for Kurt~  
  
"You guys are just in time." The smile on the elf's face made them nervous.  
  
"In time fo' what?"  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"Logan has scheduled a surprise for us!"  
  
Remy smirked. "A surprise?"  
  
"From Mr.Logan?" Kitty looked at Kurt afraid of the answer.  
  
"I HATE surprises! Stupid Kurt. 'Oh Logan's got a surprise for us' yea a danger room session!"  
  
Kitty had just finished putting on her uniform and was now throwing her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
She was still mumbling about stupid elves and mean old men when she entered the danger room.  
  
"Half-Pint your late."  
  
Logan's voice was heard from the control room above.  
  
"Late? Mr.Logan I was."  
  
"Lets get started." He pushed the necessary buttons and various began to attack from the walls.  
  
Lasers shot at Kitty from all directions and she easily evaded the attack by phasing.  
  
She looked to her left and saw Remy fighting off a small robot.  
  
Kitty was so distracted by Remy's.Um.skills that she didn't see Rogue, who was thrown across the room by her own robot, hurdling towards her.  
  
Seconds later Kitty was on the ground pinned by Rogue's body.  
  
"Rogue get off."  
  
Their cheeks touched and Kitty suddenly couldn't move or breathe.  
  
A chill ran through her and there was unbelievable pain.  
  
Then all went black.  
  
Wasn't that wonderful? I know your all waiting in suspense.but your gonna have to wait. Until next time. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. bed

Wow I've never updated this fast! Are you happy? Anywho this chapter is kinda fluff so if that bothers you sorry if you like it hurray!!! I still don't own anything (damn marvel won't give me anything) But enjoy it anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy looked at Kitty.  
  
She was pale and had a slight fever.  
  
He had been with her all night hoping that she would wake up, but her eyes remained closed.  
  
He gently brushed the hair from her face and smiled when her eyes began to flutter open.  
  
"Where am I?" Kitty sat up quickly when she saw Remy. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
His smile broadened as he looked her over.  
  
Kitty's hair was down and disarrayed.  
  
Her eyes shown bright against her smooth skin.  
  
The usually pouting lips were now set firm in a frown.  
  
One strap of her pink tank-top had fallen off her shoulder to add to the appeal.  
  
Remy couldn't have resisted even if he had wanted to, so he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.  
  
Because Kitty did not protest he continued to move his lips upward until he reached her jaw.  
  
Remy looked up at Kitty.  
  
Her eyes were closed and a small smile touched her lips.  
  
"Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
Insulted he backed off feeling a little hurt.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and laughed. "LeBeau, you look tired. Come lay down with me."  
  
She lifted up the blankets beside her and waited for Remy to move, but he only stared.  
  
"Get over here or I'm going back to sleep!"  
  
He then grinned and crawled in beside Kitty.  
  
She rested her head on Remy's chest and yawned. "This is much better."  
  
Remy wrapped his arms around her and minutes later they were asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
*Knock, Knock,Knock*  
  
"Kitty, wake up. 'Deres someone at the door."  
  
"Tell them to go away I'm tired." Kitty yawned and then sat upright. "You have to get out of my bed!"  
  
The knocks became louder as Remy scrambled out of the bed to answer the door.  
  
It was Scott.  
  
"What are you doing in Kitty's room?"  
  
"Remy was jus' watching over her, to make sure 'dat she was ok."  
  
Scott looked from Remy's disheveled hair to his rumpled trench-coat and smirked.  
  
Irritated he walked past the Cajun.  
  
"Kitty, Rogues gone."  
  
"Rogue? Why?" Kitty suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. She looked at Remy guiltily. "She has my memories. Remy she knows!"  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue had been walking all night and fatigue was beginning to take over.  
  
The sun was now shining on the large house that had been Rogue's destination.  
  
She went to the door and knocked.  
  
Moments later Lance greeted her with a frown.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Rogue almost turned to run, but then memories of Kitty and Remy reminded her of what she must do.  
  
"Ah've decided to come back."  
  
* * *  
  
Interesting, huh? If you don't like it I'm sorry. If you have any suggestions please e-mail me, I would love the help. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. lance

Did you miss me? Of course not! I didn't give you enough time to miss me. (I bet my loyal reviewers missed me anyway) Don't mind me I'm really hyper! I don't really like this chapter. I mean its good and all but I just didn't want to write it but I had to. Well enjoy.(still own nothing)  
  
* * *  
  
~Come on. Answer the door.~  
  
Kitty had looked everywhere for Rogue and had found nothing, and all that was left was here.  
  
The residence of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Damn it someone answer me!"  
  
She hit the door harder hoping that someone would hear.  
  
Kitty sighed and turned to leave when there was no response.  
  
"Where you going Pretty-Kitty?"  
  
She hadn't been prepared to hear his voice.  
  
Tears wanted to come but she held then back and made her voice cold.  
  
"Lance, have you seen Rogue?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Yea, she's inside. Wanna come in?"  
  
Relief warmed her smile and without thinking she hugged Lance.  
  
Startled she pulled back and quickly went into the house.  
  
Lance walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to turn her towards him.  
  
"Kitty I broke up with Tabitha. I did it .well. I did it cause I realized that I still love you."  
  
Kitty shook her head. "No Lance. Its over. It has to be." But the tears on her face betrayed her.  
  
Lance embraced her, and to his satisfaction, Kitty returned the gesture.  
  
"Kitty, I love you and I know I was stupid but you gotta forgive me. Please."  
  
Kitty continued to shake her head but she knew she wanted to.  
  
"Lance I can't."  
  
She pulled away from him and continued. "There's someone else."  
  
Lance lifted Kitty's chin so she would look him in the eye.  
  
"Do you think the Cajun really loves you? Come on Kitty your smarter than that."  
  
Her eyes went dark as she failed to conceal her hurt and anger.  
  
"Just take me to Rogue!"  
  
* * *  
  
Well wasn't that fun? I'll try to update soon but you have to bare with me I have to go to school and talk to my family and friends once in a while. Anywho thanks for reading and now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Bye. 


	9. out?

Hey this chapter is really kinda short but I'm posting another one with it so you shouldn't be to upset with me. One question, where are my reviews?? I know I have more than other stories already, but I'm really really greedy so I want MORE!!!!!!!!! Whahahaha..Umm.. Sorry I have to learn to control myself. Anyway read on! (all I own is a piece of chocolate cake..hey that cake looks really good.Mmmm..oh crap now I'm back to owning nothing oh well!) Review!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Come on Kitty. You didn't really come here for Rogue. Did you?"  
  
Lance smiled and looked at Kitty hungrily.  
  
"Lance, your an idiot." She then entered the living room and was disappointed. "Where is she?"  
  
"She went out."  
  
"Out? You said she was here! Lance I don't know what your pulling, but stop. Do you know when she'll be back?"  
  
Kitty sat on the couch and closed her eyes frustrated.  
  
"Kitty..I don't know." His eyes along with his voice lowered when he spoke next. "I have a question."  
  
Lance glanced at Kitty quickly then returned to looking at the floor.  
  
"Kitty, have..well have all your feelings for me you know completely disappeared?"  
  
Had they? Kitty didn't want to think about it.  
  
She didn't love Lance anymore.  
  
Did she?  
  
"Lance, I don't know."  
  
Lance leaned over her. "Let me help you find out."  
  
The kiss surprised Kitty, but she didn't push him away.  
  
She knew she should but didn't.  
  
When he moved his tongue along her bottom lip she shivered, but did not push him away.  
  
"You two-timing tramp!" Both Lance and Kitty were shocked when Rogue burst into the room.  
  
"Ah can't believe you would do this to Remy. Kitty what is wrong with you? Ah knew what was goin' with you and Remy but Ah thought that you loved him so Ah let it be. But now! Kitty, do you care about him at all?"  
  
Rogue stared at her in disgust.  
  
"Rogue, I..I don't know..please you got to understand..I"  
  
She was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Rogue glanced at Kitty once before she left to get the door.  
  
That one glance caused tears to form in Kitty's eyes.  
  
Lance plopped himself on the couch, next to Kitty, and put his arm on her shoulders.  
  
When Rogue came back there was a look of satisfaction on her face.  
  
Kitty saw this and frowned. ~What is she so happy about..~  
  
Looking to the doorway, she knew why.  
  
Remy was the one at the door.  
  
And there he stood, angry.  
  
* * *  
  
What you think? Sorry about the whole cake thing I'm tired. So now you know what to do. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. woods

Here I am again. I own nothing.(Damn cake) enjoy and review!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Remy hid his pain behind his anger, had to.  
  
If Kitty didn't feel the way he did he wasn't gonna make her feel guilty.  
  
~If you laid one finger on her Alvers..~  
  
"Lets go, Rogue you comin' ?"  
  
"No, Ah'll stay."  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
She got up and followed Remy out of the house.  
  
He threw his leg over one side of the bike and turned the key.  
  
"Get on!"  
  
Kitty reluctantly did so, and held on tightly as Remy hit the gas.  
  
They had rode for an hour before Remy pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
He waited impatiently as she got off the bike, then did the same.  
  
He grabbed Kitty's hand and began to pull her into the woods.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are we going?"  
  
Remy only glared at her and continued.  
  
"Remy don't be stupid its getting dark and I'm cold!"  
  
Remy looked at her in anger as he took off his trench-coat and threw at her.  
  
Silence fell over them again as they walked for what felt like miles.  
  
Suddenly Remy stopped and looked around quickly then he pulled Kitty between two large bushes.  
  
Kitty closed her to protect them from low branches.  
  
When Remy stopped she opened them again and saw a little pond surrounded by large rocks.  
  
" 'Dis is where Remy comes to think and it seems you got some thinkin' of your own to do. Remy'll be back."  
  
With two long strides he was gone.  
  
"Remy, wait! Damn it.."  
  
Kitty then wrapped Remy's coat around her and began to cry.  
  
Remy leaned against a tree watching the woman that her loved shed tears.  
  
He had to stop himself from going to her.  
  
~She needs time to think. She needs to choose.~  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reading now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. part of me

I love you! I love you! I love you!!! You guys are so awesome! I have sooo many reviews and I'm soo happy. I was really paranoid about how people would react to my story and you guys are nice enough to tell me you like it. I love you! Sorry but I'm happy. Anywho on with the story.  
  
*  
  
"Remy! Come on its late. Logan will kill us if we're out past curfew."  
  
Kitty looked around but could see nothing.  
  
"Remy? Are you there? Ok..I have thought about this and..and I don't know what to do. You just don't understand. I..I don't know what I want. So I can't answer you because I don't know myself. I just need time."  
  
From his hiding place, Remy emerged.  
  
He quietly made his way to Kitty and sat beside her.  
  
"Kitty, you kissed him didn't you?"  
  
Kitty said nothing and that was answer enough.  
  
"Remy'll fight fo' you but he needs to know if you want him to."  
  
Kitty leaned against him and sighed.  
  
"I just need time."  
  
Remy kept his temper in check because if he didn't he would say something he'd regret.  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"I don't know. I think part of me does."  
  
"And 'da other part?"  
  
"Remy.. just give me.."  
  
"Time? Yea you keep sayin' 'dat."  
  
*  
  
"Lance, what are you doing?"  
  
Rogue glared up at the tall boy that stood before her. "Leave her alone."  
  
"Hey she came to me. I did nothing."  
  
"You did nothing? Ah saw you! You were the one.."  
  
"Well she wasn't pushing me away? You saw that too. The only thing standing between me and Kitty is that Cajun. And I'm going to change that right now!"  
  
He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house, Rogue following closely on his heel.  
  
"Where the hell are you going? Lance don't be stupid! Get back here. Lance!"  
  
But he was already in the car and driving off.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
*  
  
When Kitty and Remy arrived at the mansion it was near mid-night.  
  
Kitty slowly got off the motorcycle and waited for Remy to do the same, but he didn't.  
  
"Remy? Come on Logan's gonna kill us already we need to get inside.."  
  
"You go in."  
  
"What? Come with me."  
  
"No, Remy needs to clear his head an' he can't do it whit you around."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk." At that he got off the bike and walked away briskly.  
  
"Remy wait!" Kitty ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't do anything stupid, ok?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just..be careful." She turned away and ran until she reached the door, Remy's trench-coat floating in her wake.  
  
"Careful? Remy?" He smirked and continued on his walk.  
  
*  
  
So? What do ya think? Review! Next chapter there's gonna be a big kick ass fight scene. Yay! Ok I love you buh- bye!!!!!!!! 


	12. fight

Hello everybody! This is the 'fight scene' chapter. It's ok but may I remind you all that I am a small town girl who hasn't seen many 'fights' so if it sucks sorry please forgive me. (I like this chap. So if you don't oh well!!) I remain poor and own nothing stop asking its depressing!  
  
*  
  
Remy walked not knowing where or why.  
  
Lost in thought he heard nothing.  
  
Not his own footsteps or the car door that slammed behind him.  
  
He was completely oblivious of Lance until he felt the ground beneath him shake.  
  
Before Remy's lips could curve into a smile he was thrown to the ground and pinned by Lance.  
  
Remy grasped Lance's jacket and smiled.  
  
"Alvers you are familiar with Remy's powers, no?"  
  
"Yea. So?"  
  
"So if you don' get off.."  
  
Lance looked down at Remy's hands on his jacket.  
  
The Cajun's fingertips somehow charged the potential energy of the jacket and it began to glow red.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and got up, pulling Remy roughly with him.  
  
Releasing the other boy Lance smiled. "We're both mature adults here so if we must fight lets make it fair. No powers."  
  
Remy didn't believe him but nodded all the same.  
  
He would play by Lance's rules..for now.  
  
Dusting himself off his grin widened.  
  
"All right Rocky, let's go."  
  
*  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Kitty sat on the couch watching Logan pace the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Logan. We lost track of time while we were looking for Rog.."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yea Remy and I.."  
  
"HE was with you?"  
  
"Well yea and.."  
  
"I'm gonna kill him! I told Charles he was bad news.."  
  
"What? Mr. Logan nothing happened we just.."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. We.."  
  
"What were you doing? You've been gone since this afternoon."  
  
"I went to find Rogue and she..she was at the brotherhood place and Lance..Lance and I..and Remy..oh god he's gonna kill him! Sorry Mr. Logan I've gotta go."  
  
Not waiting for his reaction Kitty ran out the door.  
  
"Half-pint? Kitty, wait. Aww Crap!"  
  
Mumbling to himself about confusing teenage girls, Logan followed Kitty.  
  
*  
  
Remy swore under his breath.  
  
He had underestimated his opponent and would have a black eye to show for it.  
  
Not that he was losing.  
  
Lance had what appeared to be a broken nose and his left eye had already begun to swell.  
  
"Give up yet?"  
  
"You wish Cajun."  
  
"Let's continue then."  
  
Remy threw Lance to the ground.  
  
"Lance 'dis is a waste of time. Admit it Remy wins, Kitty's mine."  
  
Lance mumbled a reply.  
  
Remy jumped on him and grabbed the shoulders of Lance's jacket.  
  
"What was 'dat?"  
  
Lance smiled, his bottom lip bleeding. "Your dumber than you look!"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Why do you think Kitty came to me? To look for Rogue? You obviously weren't fulfilling her needs.."  
  
Blind rage caused Remy to drive his fist into Lance's jaw again and again.  
  
He didn't stop until the ground shook and he was thrown off the other boy.  
  
His head hit the ground and for a moment he couldn't see.  
  
His vision cleared revealing Lance to him.  
  
He stood over Remy smiling.  
  
"Remy thought 'dat we agreed not to use our powers."  
  
Grabbing his head he stood slowly.  
  
"Well things change."  
  
Both men were beaten and bruised, but ready to continue to fight.  
  
*+ Before either could throw the next punch (or card in some cases) Kitty ran to them and stood in the way of any attack.  
  
*  
  
Kinda a crappy ending I know but it makes the next chapter all the more fun!! So Review!!! I think I see fluff in the near future so until next time. 


	13. win or lose

First off I would like to thank Valley_gurl for dedicating one of her fanfics to me.(if I wrote your name wrong sorry!) It is a good story so read it!!!! Ok anyway I love you all not just Vg so I'm posting two chapters today. I know I'm good. I still own nothin' so just read it and stop braggin' Marvel!!!!!  
  
*  
  
"What the hell are you kids doing?"  
  
Logan looked disapprovingly at the bloody and bruised boys in front of him.  
  
Remy looked at Kitty and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Checkin' on Remy cher'?"  
  
Kitty mumbled under her breath. "I told you to be careful."  
  
She couldn't look at him or Lance.  
  
She had caused all this.  
  
Kitty turned to Lance and tears came to her eyes. "Lance go home."  
  
He smiled. "If that will make you happy."  
  
Leaning down he kissed Kitty.  
  
She pulled away and looked at Remy.  
  
Logan's hand was on Remy's shoulder holding him back.  
  
He glared at Lance as he drove off.  
  
"Let's go home." Logan walked ahead, Knowingly.  
  
Kitty looked at Remy's cuts and bruises.  
  
~He did that for me.~  
  
"Remy..I.."  
  
His glare went from Lance to her.  
  
"Tell Remy now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who do you choose?"  
  
"I..I.."  
  
"Don't bother. Remy already knows."  
  
His steps quickened, leaving Kitty behind.  
  
"Remy..wait. I.."  
  
The tears that she had held back fell freely now.  
  
*  
  
"Damn him!"  
  
Rogue looked at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
~What could he possibly do in half an hour?~  
  
She heard the soft click of the door and she was instantly to her feet.  
  
"Lance what did you..do?"  
  
Her jaw dropped when he came into view.  
  
"You fought him? You got your ass kicked."  
  
Lance glared at her and plopped down on the brotherhood couch.  
  
"I didn't get my ass kicked."  
  
"Lance your face is purple. You got your ass kicked. Did you hit him at all?"  
  
She giggled which angered Lance even more.  
  
His eyes began to roll to the back of his head and..  
  
"Slow down boy. Ah'm only joking. So..you ok?"  
  
"Yea. Rogue?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you love someone you should fight for them, right?"  
  
"Sometimes Ah guess."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"Lance Ah don't know.."  
  
"I love Kitty, at least I think I do and I thought she loved me but.."  
  
"Lance she did love you but you deserted her. For Tabitha! Something's aren't so easily forgotten."  
  
"So..I've lost her then?"  
  
"Maybe..Ah don't know."  
  
*  
  
Yea I know short chapter. I'm sorry, Warning the next chapter has a little pre-lemon. 


	14. in the bathroom

I'll tell you all now the lemon in all my stories are more romance then porn. If I'm really bad at this I'm sorry. If you couldn't tell I have Virgin printed on my forehead but I think I did pretty good so enjoy! I own nothing!!!!  
  
*  
  
The room was dark and Kitty laid on her bed staring up at the unseen ceiling.  
  
Rogue still had not arrived home.  
  
Kitty was completely alone.  
  
Her pillow was wet with the tears that streamed down her beautiful face.  
  
Soon she fell into the darkness and gave into sleep.  
  
He haunted her dreams.  
  
Always there.  
  
Only in her dreams did she know what she truly wanted.  
  
It was Remy.  
  
*  
  
The cold water felt good as it washed away the blood and dirt from Remy's face.  
  
He stood in the bathroom studying himself in the full-length mirror.  
  
He was wearing silver pajama pants that Kitty had bought him.  
  
His face looked normal except for a cut on his bottom lip and the slight swelling near his eye.  
  
He had fought and was victorious but he had not won.  
  
Kitty couldn't, or wouldn't choose and Remy would wait no longer.  
  
It was time.  
  
He opened the door and there in the hall stood Kitty in nothing more than a bathrobe.  
  
Remy's gaze wandered and he forgot what he had planned to do.  
  
The robe was open slightly at the top and Kitty's hair flowed down to her shoulders.  
  
He could not look away, didn't want to.  
  
*  
  
Kitty knew what she was doing.  
  
Well sort of..  
  
She had read about this kind of stuff in her mom's silly novels.  
  
Now what did she have to do next?  
  
Oh yes..  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
She walked past Remy softly pressing her body against his.  
  
*  
  
Remy swallowed hard.  
  
Did Kitty know what she was doing to him?  
  
~No she couldn't. Kitty wouldn't..~  
  
His gaze followed Kitty as she placed her towel on the rack slightly bending over, Remy groaned.  
  
~She couldn't..could she?~  
  
*  
  
~Ok Kitty you've come this far, can't go back now.~  
  
She shook a little as she lowered the robe from her shoulders.  
  
She smiled nervously when she heard Remy's low moan.  
  
Kitty turned her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Could you turn around please?"  
  
Remy blinked as if awoken from a dream. "What?"  
  
"Turn around."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
He turned dumbfounded.  
  
She had him acting like a..like a virgin.  
  
And he wasn't and she was. Wasn't she?  
  
~She sure isn't actin' like it. She's supposed to be shaky and nervous not me!~  
  
Remy glanced over his shoulder getting a quick glance at Kitty's bare back.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
  
He had to get out of there before his better judgement became clouded.  
  
He turned his head and looked away.  
  
He wanted to make one of his sexy comments but all escaped him.  
  
The soft thud of the robe falling to the ground brought his thoughts back yo Kitty's bare body.  
  
The sliding door to the shower closed and the sound of a soft rain filled the room.  
  
Remy suddenly envied the water.  
  
He then unwillingly went to the door and opened it.  
  
Glancing once more at Kitty, he left.  
  
*  
  
I didn't mean to get you excited over nothing but this had to be done before the Lemon. Soon I promise. Now review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. water sports

Author peeks head around corner to make sure its safe to come out. There stands an angry mob of evo fans. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! I know I take forever and I'm sorry it was homecoming last week and I was busy and I had writers block and.. The list goes on and on. This isn't very long it would be longer but I've had to waste my writing time on making sure Mirage05 didn't steal my man. Don't ask long story! Mirage is one of my best friends and she's tryin to steal my man but her stories are good so read them!! Sorry for babbling on with the story. (I own nothing except my bitch so mirage back off lol)  
  
* *  
  
It was 3 o'clock in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink.  
  
Remy sat on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed.  
  
Not knowing whether to go to Kitty or not, he laid back on his bed frustrated.  
  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of Kitty.  
  
* * DREAM:  
  
He walked through the steam following the sound of running water.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
She stood soaking in the mist smiling at him.  
  
Everything began to move faster.  
  
She was in his arms.  
  
Their lips barely parting long enough for a breath.  
  
In the next second he had Kitty pressed against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around his now naked thighs.  
  
Remy matched his desperate thrusts with the water that pounded into his back.  
  
Then everything faded out. * *  
  
He woke up on the floor.  
  
Kurt was watching him once again.  
  
"Did you have a pleasant dream?"  
  
The blue boy smiled knowingly. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"  
  
Remy blushed slightly remembering his dream.  
  
"What did Remy say?"  
  
Kurt and Remy looked to the door and saw an already dressed Kitty smiling at them. "What did he say?"  
  
"Vell our friend here was having a very interesting dream.."  
  
Remy scrambled to his feet and covered his friend's mouth.  
  
He smiled at Kitty politely.  
  
"Would you mind giving us a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure." Kitty laughed and left.  
  
"Nightcrawler don't say a word!"  
  
"Vell there weren't many words mostly grunts and moans."  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
"Don't verry I won't tell her, but you better hope Scott doesn't find out about the shower. He'll kill you."  
  
"She told you!?"  
  
"I vas talking about the dream. You mean it really happened?"  
  
"Hey she walked in on me.."  
  
"You..and Kitty..in the shower?"  
  
"What? No we didn't do anything."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
Remy smirked. "Just like I said nothing."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Vatever. I'll never understand your fascination with water sports." * * Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Well I'll try to update sooner next time. Bye 


	16. poptarts

Yay my writers block is gone!!!!! Sorry it took so long. This chapter is kinda long so you can't be to mad at me. This chapter may upset you but I like it and I'm the writer so I win. Anyway I still don't own a thing. So enjoy.  
  
*  
  
"So your going back?"  
  
Rogue released the door handle and looked at Lance.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
"Who's goinin' where?" The voice came from Lance's room.  
  
It was Tabitha.  
  
"What the hell?" Rogue pushed past Lance and went upstairs to his room.  
  
It didn't take long to realize why Tabitha was there.  
  
She stood in the middle of the room only a sheet hid her naked form.  
  
Tabitha looked at Rogue sleepily. "Oh hi. I didn't know you were still here."  
  
Rogue laughed. "I was just leaving."  
  
Tabitha attempted to say good bye but Rogue was already on her way to confront Lance.  
  
"You bastard! You know what? Ah actually believed all the bull shit last night. Every word! Well have fun with Boom Boom Ah'm sure you'll be very happy together."  
  
She then slammed the door in his face and began to walk.  
  
*  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Scott had heard about the fight but he wasn't prepared for Remy's black eye and cut lip. "You look like hell."  
  
Remy glared at him as he took a large bite of his pop-tart.  
  
His lip stung and he could barely see out of one eye, but last night was worth it.  
  
"Scott leave him alone." Kitty came into the kitchen and sat next to Scott. "Is that strawberry?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply she leaned over the counter, now glad that she decided on the low cut top, and stole Remy's other pop-tart.  
  
She slowly sat back on her stool and took a bite. "Mmmm..I love strawberry."  
  
Remy's eyes followed Kitty's tongue as she licked her lips completely forgetting about his breakfast.  
  
Scott sat there in shock.  
  
Kitty, sweet innocent Kitty was playing the role of seductress.  
  
In the kitchen! ~ What the hell is going on here? ~  
  
Scott cleared his throat to get the attention of the others. "So..Who won"  
  
Remy and Kitty looked at him strangely. "Won what?"  
  
"The fight.."  
  
Remy looked at Kitty expecting to hear his name from her lips but she only shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Remy snorted. "Remy shoulda known.." But his angry words were cut off by a familiar voice that invaded his thoughts.  
  
"Remy, Kitty come to the library."  
  
"Well shades looks like Remy's needed. Bye."  
  
In one smooth motion he grabbed Kitty's and got off his stool.  
  
*  
  
They walked into the quiet room praying that Xavier only wanted them for a mission but then they saw Logan and the grin on his face.  
  
"Cajun. Half-pint sit next to Rogue. This is gonna be fun."  
  
Rogue sat on the large couch her arms crossed.  
  
Kitty sat next to her friend and Remy sat next to her.  
  
Kitty was the only one worried.  
  
Her hands shook in such a pitiful way Remy held them in his own to calm her  
  
He was still mad but he'd deal with it later.  
  
Now he had to focus on the man that sat before him.  
  
The professor didn't look angry just a little disturbed.  
  
But when he spoke Remy knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Joyriding until midnight. Fighting with Lance till 1:30 in the morning. What were you thinking? And Kitty you went with him. And on top of all that we have our little runaway."  
  
"Remy didn't mean no harm sir. Miss Pryde and myself were enjoying the sites and as for Alvers he started it."  
  
"And Ah'm not a runaway. Ah just needed some time to myself."  
  
"Save it." Logan lost his grin but it was soon recovered when punishments were given.  
  
"Rogue." Charles Xavier's voice was usually calm and soothing but it was cold as he spoke now. "Next time feel the need to leave don't come back."  
  
Everyone in the room, including Logan, was taken aback by his harsh tone.  
  
"But professor..Ah.."  
  
"And none of you may attend the last dance."  
  
"But professor that's like the biggest dance at Bayville! I can't miss it. And.."  
  
"Kitty you and Remy are also grounded."  
  
"Grounded sir? Remy can not be 'grounded'. Your not my father."  
  
"We have rules here Mr. LeBeau and you broke quite a few last night. If you don't like it leave."  
  
"Now Charles that's a little much. The kid was just messing around. No real harm done."  
  
"No Wolverine, X is right Remy should leave."  
  
He looked once at Kitty and exited the stunned room.  
  
*  
  
How was it? I know profs a dick. Pretty soon I'm gonna post my new story be sure to read it!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. go

Merry Late Christmas everyone! Now I'm finally updating but I'll need your advice on how to continue. The choices will be at the end of this chapter. Enjoy and please review!!! I own nothing!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remy, wait!"  
  
Kitty ran out after him, giving the professor a disgusted look. Rogue soon followed with a sigh. Logan shifted uneasily.  
  
"You know, Xavier.."  
  
"Logan he was once an Acolyte. Once the enemy. Maybe still."  
  
"No Charles, he's just a kid trying to get the girl."  
  
"Even so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remy?"  
  
Kitty entered his bedroom and was surprised when his strong arms encircled her and his lips pressed hard against hers.  
  
Without breaking the kiss he spoke. "Come with me."  
  
She pulled away. "What?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Kitty lowered her head and her voice softened.  
  
"Your really leaving?"  
  
"The professor don't want Remy here."  
  
"I do!"  
  
He flashed a devilish smile. "That's why your coming with Remy."  
  
"We can't leave!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remy, I'm 16 and I have school and my family and the x-men. I can't leave."  
  
"And Remy can't stay."  
  
The desperation in his voice made Kitty realize he wouldn't stay. Not for her. Not for anyone. Tears burned at Kitty's eyes but her words were cold.  
  
"Then go."  
  
He stared at her. "What?"  
  
"I said go."  
  
Remy's eyes darkened with anger. "Is it 'dat easy for you? Just 'go'?"  
  
Her pride wouldn't allow her sob to escape but her smile was unsteady. ~If he wants to leave let him.~  
  
"It's what you want isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what Remy wants." He glared at her as he swung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out.  
  
When he was out of view, Kitty ran to the window. Mere seconds passed before she saw his motorcycle emerge from the garage. And Remy didn't look back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Knock, Knock, Knock.*  
  
"Hey Kitty can Ah come in?"  
  
The door opened but Kitty said nothing. So she decided to be blunt.  
  
"Kitty, you should have went with him. He probably won't ask again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How can you be so calm? Ah thought you loved him."  
  
"I.." She shook her head. "I'm going to bed. Exams start tomorrow."  
  
With that she slipped under her covers evading her room-mate's questions. She was soon asleep, so Rogue got into her own bed with one last glance at Kitty. And wondered if she knew that she was crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok now here are your choices: Summer comes and Remy comes back Kitty goes a year without seeing Remy and to celebrate Rogue's graduation the go on a road trip and run into a spicy Cajun other, I'm open to suggestions so tell me what you want  
  
Thanks for reading now review and tell me what you want to see!!!!!!!! 


	18. Road trip

Yeah I'm updating!!! Aren't you happy? I am!!! Ok Here you are, if its not what you wanted I'm sorry. I own nothing but neither do you so Ha!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Rogue!"  
  
Kitty pressed hard on the horn of her new car. The Mustang was a gift from her parents on her 17th birthday.  
  
It had been a year since she had seen Remy. The only contact she had had with him was a postcard that read:  
  
Happy Birthday  
Love,  
Remy  
  
But her birthday had past and it was summer vacation.  
  
She pressed the horn again in impatience. The car was full of suitcases and bags.  
  
"Rogue, I'll leave your sorry butt here if you don't hurry up!"  
  
Kitty let out a sigh as she pulled the key out of the ignition.  
  
There was no real reason to hurry but she wanted their road trip to start before she could change her mind.  
  
"Hey Pretty Kitty."  
  
Kitty jumped at the familiar voice . "Lance, you scared me."  
  
She got out of her pretty blue car and hugged him. "Did you miss me already?"  
  
He kissed her lightly and smiled. "Yeah"  
  
"How are you gonna live without me for the summer?" She laughed and put her head on Lance's shoulder. "You will behave, won't you?"  
  
Kitty heard the snort from behind her and laughed again. Completely forgetting about Lance she ran to Rogue.  
  
"This is going to be so fun!"  
  
"Yeah. So finish up with loverboy so we can leave."  
  
"Oh, right." Kitty ran back to Lance and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Now, I'm going to be on a beach for the rest of the summer with gorgeous men all around me. So you better make this kiss good or I'll.."  
  
She was cut off when his mouth covered hers. Kitty pulled away when she heard Rogue clear her throat. She smiled at Lance. "Gotta go. I'll try to call you but I don't know. I may just.. oh I'm just kidding don't look so serious."  
  
She hit him lightly and blew him a kiss as she got into her car. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lance smiled, thinking of the Cajun and whispered into the wind. "I won."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy stared at his reflection in the little pond.  
  
He hadn't changed much. His hair was longer, his skin tanner, but other than that he was the same.  
  
It had been about a year since he had brought Kitty to this place. He hadn't meant to come, but something had led him here.  
  
Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of cards and pictures. He soon found what he wanted, dropping several cards in the process.  
  
It was a picture of Kitty. Remy smiled for only a second, then the regret set in. He missed her. Before thoughts of returning to the institute could enter his mind, Remy shook his head.  
  
"Better go before before Remy does something stupid."  
  
He shoved the picture back into his pocket and made his way to the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun would soon set but the day had just begun for Kitty.  
  
She had been driving for an hour. Looking at her surroundings she regonized a path leading into the woods.  
  
She pulled over and got out of the car, careful not to wake Rogue. Kitty entered the woods and was surprised when she came upon two large bushes.  
  
She held her breath and closed her eyes as she pushed through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He he he I'm evil I know. Review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. cheap hotel

This chapter is really long and I'm really nervous about it. So don't be to mean if you don't like it. I own nothing. Enjoy and please review!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty slowly opened her eyes. The sun shown orange against the trees to cast a soft glow on the water. But she didn't see the beautiful scene. Her eyes focused on the ground before her. Kitty leaned over and picked up a picture. She stared at herself held in Remy's embrace, frozen in time. She looked quickly around, but no one was there. Her throat tightened and she cursed herself for hoping. Her eyes drifted once more to the picture. Angry she shoved it in her pocket And with a sigh went back to her car. Rogue was still asleep so Kitty turned on the radio to amuse herself. She pulled the car onto the road and drove on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kitty. Come on wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and groggily looked out the window and then at her watch. It was 1 a.m, it had only been a couple of hours since Rogue had taken over the wheel.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A gas station. Come on let's get some food."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kitty got out of the car and walked with Rogue into the small store. There was nothing there that appeared to be edible except for some Doritos and Mountain Dew.  
  
"The breakfast of champions." The cashier smiled as she gave Kitty the bag.  
  
"Thank you." The girls smiled politely as they walked out.  
  
They got into the car and Rogue began to drive.  
  
"Seriously Rogue where are we?"  
  
"Ah'm not sure. But we're about five hours from Bayville."  
  
Kitty took a deep breathe as she fought back panic. "It's a road trip, right? We're Suppose to have a little adventure, get a little lost. We are perfectly fine."  
  
"Don't freak out. Go back to sleep, you worry less that way."  
  
"Fine, but don't get us lost, or more lost as it were."  
  
She closed her eyes again expecting sleep to evade her, but she fell fast asleep. When her eyes opened again the sun was bright and Rogue was singing quietly  
  
with the radio.  
  
"Suga Suga how you get so fly. Suga Suga how you get so fly."  
  
Kitty could barely suppress a giggle. Rogue looked at her and saw curious blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"Ah.." She switched the station so Korn was blaring in their ears. "Ah pressed the wrong button."  
  
Kitty laughed. "Whatever. Wanna switch?"  
  
Rogue nodded and pulled the car to the side of the road. When Kitty got behind the wheel she laughed again. "Suga, Suga?"  
  
"Hey, shut up."  
  
"What? Ok I'll stop." She rubbed her sore neck. "We are getting a hotel room tonight."  
  
"Mmmm..Hmmm." Was all Rogue said as she snuggled against the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after 6 when Kitty parked in front of a cheap hotel. Rogue stared at the little building.  
  
"We're staying here?"  
  
Kitty wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but just for the night. I'll be right back."  
  
She got out of the car and made her way to the service desk. The room smelled of cheap perfume and cigarettes. A young man sat behind the desk reading a copy of Sports Illustrated. Kitty cleared her throat and the man looked up and smiled.  
  
"Are you renting for the night or the hour?"  
  
Kitty looked at him confused. "Why would anyone rent for just an hour?"  
  
The man raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Alright virgin, that'll be 30 bucks." She glared at him as they exchanged money for keys. "Room 16. Three doors to the left." Kitty turned to leave but stopped when he continued. "and virgin if you need anything, anything at all I'll be here."  
  
She nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was clean and small. Two beds and a TV took up most the space. The bathroom contained only the necessities a toilet, shower and sink. Kitty ran into the bathroom and did a little dance when she saw the shower.  
  
"Rogue." She went into the other room to tell her friend but she was already passed out on one of the beds. Kitty shrugged and went to look for towels.  
  
"Damn it." Angry, she went back to the service desk. The man was still reading his magazine and only laughed when he saw Kitty.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "Mr..I don't know your name."  
  
"I'm Trent and virgin what's your name?"  
  
"Kitty and my sexual experiences are none of your business."  
  
"Sorry vir..I mean Kitty, what can I do for you?" Trent put a hand through his dark hair and smiled when his green eyes met angry blue ones. "What?"  
  
"I need towels. Lots."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Showering with friends are we?"  
  
"WE are doing nothing and if you must know my friend is sleeping but will shower later and being the good friend I am I wouldn't put her through dealing with you."  
  
He smirked at her and got out from behind the desk. Trent reached for Kitty's hand but she phased through him. She cursed herself for being stupid but when she looked at Trent he didn't look scared or surprised.  
  
"You're not only a virgin, you're a mutant."  
  
He smiled charmingly as she stared at him helpless. "I..I"  
  
"Speechless? Wow that's the first time since I met you. Don't look so shocked. My sister can fly and stuff. It was a hell of a time playing tag."  
  
Kitty laughed. "Rogue would like you."  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Oh, my friend."  
  
He smiled deviously. "She a virgin too?"  
  
"She's a mutant."  
  
"What can she do?"  
  
"She absorbs memories and stuff."  
  
"By absorb you mean.."  
  
"She can't touch anyone without nearly killing them."  
  
He looked down. "Oh, that sucks. Can you imagine not being able to..nevermind you wouldn't know anything about that would you virgin?"  
  
"Shut up and get the towels."  
  
Trent laughed and went into the back room. She watched him and shook her head. She heard the door open and turned expecting to see Rogue. Instead her eyes fell onto a tall Cajun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to end it like that but it was a long chapter. You'll have to wait to see what happens. Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Room 15

Did you miss me?? Of course you did. I'm really really sorry that its taken me so long to up date. I've been busy. Well this chapter is long so you guys should be happy. Well enjoy!!! I still own nothing.  
~~~  
  
He just stood, frozen, looking at the woman who had haunted him for the past year. His fingers itched to touch her, so he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets. She was beautiful. Her hair was longer, almost reaching the small of her back. She was wearing tight jeans and a purple tank top. A small smile touched her lips but was quickly replaced as her eyes went cold. Kitty opened her mouth to speak but was interupted.  
  
"Hey Virgin are four towels gonna be enough? I don't know, you might need a couple more to dry off those.." Trent stopped as he looked from Remy to Kitty. "Those umm.. ears of yours. Uh hey Remy. Another lonely night? Virgin here at east has a friend."  
  
Remy snorted. "Virgin? Friend?"  
  
Kitty smiled at him. "Another lonely night?"  
  
"Maybe." He stepped closer to her, his eyes moving up and down. "Maybe not."  
  
A chill ran down Kitty's spine as Remy brushed his finger tips against her cheek. She moved away when Trent cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"I have to go." Kitty grabbed the towels from him and ran out the door.  
  
Trent shook his head. "You sure do have a way with women."  
  
Remy smirked. "Yeah."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Cajun." Kitty threw the towels onto the empty bed and began to pace the room. Rogue lifted her head and glared at her friend.  
  
"What are you over there mumbling about?"  
  
"Thinks he can just be all 'maybe not' with me he's got another thing coming.."  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"..pompous ass thinks all he has to do is look at me and I'll melt..."  
  
"Kitty!" Kitty looked at Rogue as if just noticing her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh the pompous ass?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Stupid man expects me to just forget everything..."  
  
"Kitty, focus!"  
  
"Sorry. Remys here." She let out a long breath and dropped onto the bed.  
  
"He's here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In this hotel?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you're here?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"This does make things interesting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know what room?"  
  
"What? Why? No."  
  
"Lets go find out." Rogue got off the bed and pulled Kitty out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trent didn't look up when he heard the door. Only when a sexy accent drifted to his ears did his eyes pull away from his sports illastrated.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Trent stood quickly and smiled. "Oh...uh can I help you?"  
  
Rogue smiled, slightly annoyed that the mans eyes had wandered from her face. "Yeah. What room is Remy LeBeau in?"  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Yeah. Problem?"  
  
"Your Virgin's friend, aren't you?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Rogue, wasn't it? Where is Virgin anyway?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh now I get it. Now I know why you want Remy's room number. Virgin and LeBeau, huh? Thought so. Room 15. The one next to yours but if they keep going the way they were earlier you may want to hang out here." He pointed to the walls. "Paper thin. Unless your into that sort of thing. In that case listen away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Rogue, Right?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Your in room 16 with Kitty. You absorb people's memories and stuff."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Room 15. I'll be here if you need anything."  
  
"Whatever." She turned quickly and left.  
  
Trent stood smiling after her feeling a new appreciation for leather mini- skirts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty stood outside waiting for her idiot friend.  
  
"Damn it Rogue, hurry up." It was getting late.  
  
When Rogue finally emerged Kitty smiled hopefully. "Can I go to bed now?" The other girl only grinned and began walking. She sighed relieved. "Thanks...Hey what are you doing?"  
  
Rogue continued to grin and knocked on a door. "Nothing."  
  
"That's not our room."  
  
"No, its not."  
  
"What..." The door opened and there stood a half-naked Cajun. "Damn it."  
  
Remy looked from Rogue to Kitty confused. "Hello to you to. Whats going on?"  
  
"You and Kitty need to talk and I need sleep. Here." Rogue grabbed Kitty's arm and pushed her into Remy. "Bye."  
  
Kitty stood pressed against Remy as Rogue made her exit. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the room.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shut up petite. If you didn't like it you'd have phased through Remy already. Now sit down." He released her and pulled on a t-shirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. M&Ms

I Know I Know. I have taken my sweet time with this chapter to say the least but I'm really nervous about it so be nice. So enjoy.  
  
It took Rogue all of five minutes to realize she couldn't sleep.  
  
She could hear the quite hum of conversation from the next room.  
  
She smiled sadly to herself.  
  
Kitty and Remy would soon be back together. "Unless Lance screws it up."  
  
She shook her head wondering when she had started talking to herself.  
  
She got out of bed and looked around the room.  
  
The tv was broken and she couldn't find a radio. "Just great."  
  
She went into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Making a few adjustments, she decided to do something she knew she would regret later.  
  
With a small smile Rogue left her room.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway?" His accent grew thick with his frustrated anger.  
  
He didn't want her here.  
  
Not when he had been so close to going to her only days before.  
  
He had to forget her.  
  
But how was a guy supposed to forget a girl when she was sprawled across his bed?  
  
Kitty stretched against the soft bed, praying she wouldn't sound as scared and nervous as she felt. "We're on a road trip. The institutes' pretty boring with everyone gone home for the summer." She would have said more about the others but she knew he didn't care. "So, why are you here?"  
  
Remy's eyes fluttered back to her face. "Jus' drifting."  
  
"Your a long way from New Orleans. How'd you get back up here?"  
  
"Like Remy said jus' drifting."  
  
"Remy..." She bit her bottom lip. "I went to the pond in the woods."  
  
His shoulders tensed as he turned away from her. "Did you?"  
  
Slowly she got up her courage and went to him. "I found this."  
  
She took the picture from here pocket and handed it to Remy. "You were there." It hurt her. That he had been so close and hadn't come to her. Tears came to her eyes and as they fell to her cheeks Kitty furiously brushed them away. "You were so close and you didn't even..."  
  
She stopped herself from saying more and went back to the bed.  
  
Remy stood silently listening to her sob.  
  
He couldn't tell her of the pain that little trip had caused him.  
  
There was no way to explain his reasons for staying away, so he said nothing.  
  
When he finally sat beside Kitty she had stopped crying.  
  
He wanted to pretend, if only for a moment, that they could be together.  
  
That he could hold her and forget why he had left.  
  
And he wanted, above all things, to go back to the school with her.  
  
But...  
  
"Damn it." Remy pressed his lips hard against hers not caring about consequences.  
  
Kitty put her hand on his chest as if to push him away, instead her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer.  
  
Remy eased her against the bed and began kissing her neck.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes, only to have them fly open seconds later as Remy's hands traveled across her body.  
  
She brought her hands to his chest and felt the steady race of his heart.  
  
Heat spread through her as her tank top was peeled away leaving her breasts exposed.  
  
Remy moaned against the flesh of her chest, kissing the white skin of each curve.  
  
Kitty's breathe quickened as his mouth covered the peak of her breast. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her.  
  
This is what he wanted, but it was to fast she was to innocent. "Kitty?"  
  
She pulled off his shirt and brought his mouth to hers.  
  
"Don't." She kissed him and began moving her hands down his body.  
  
"Kitty?" Remy swallowed hard as she unbuckled his jeans. "Damn it."  
  
He lost control of himself and pulled the remaining layers of clothing off both of them.  
  
"Damn it." He mumbled again against her soft skin. He eased into her then and pressed his lips to hers as she cried out and whispered to her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kitty shook her head and smiled because the pain had lessened.  
  
Remy continued to kiss her as his thrusts became fast and deep.  
  
She cried out again but not in pain.  
  
They laid together in the tangled sheet, encircled in each others arms.  
  
Remy watched Kitty as she slept.  
  
He had decided.  
  
He wasn't sure if it was the way she clung to him in sleep or the way she laughed when he played with the ends of her hair.  
  
It didn't matter he was in love with the girl that laid naked beside him and he would do anything for her.  
  
Even go back to the institute and all the rules.  
  
Remy kissed Kitty's forehead and fell asleep.  
  
Rogue smiled as she looked down at her cards.  
  
"Ah'll see you and raise five M&Ms."  
  
"Five, huh? Must be good." Trent threw some candies into the growing pile. "Let's see what you got."  
  
Rogue laughed triumphantly as she laid down her full house.  
  
She stopped laughing when she saw Trent's cards across the table. "Damn it. Trent your cheating!"  
  
"I am not. I'm just lucky." With a wide grin he collected the candy.  
  
"Four royal flushes?"  
  
"Luck."  
  
"In a row?"  
  
"Your just a sore loser. Don't worry I'll share the M&M's."  
  
"Ah still think you cheated." She mumbled this while popping the small candies into her mouth.  
  
"So we're not playing again? What do you want to do? Are you hungry?"  
  
Rogue looked down at her M&M's and laughed because her pile was now three candies. "Ah guess Ah am. What do ya got here to eat?"  
  
"Lets go look." He grabbed her gloved hand and lead her to the kitchen.  
  
So what do you think? No don't tell me now review!!!!!!! And I promise the next chapter won't take so long. 


End file.
